


Mission 7

by Sharku



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Action, Army, COD - Freeform, Call of Duty - Freeform, Call of duty advanced warfare, Cute, Gear, M/M, Mitchell - Freeform, Plot, Short, Unfinished, a bit of nostalgia, cod advanced warfare, cod aw, gideon's buttcheeks, implied relashionship, light - Freeform, mentions of guns, original game missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fict about the earliest missions of Atlas, slightly re-written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission 7

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,  
> I didn't want to post the full version of this, so I posted half of it. It was fun to write, and the game itself was amaizing.
> 
> Have a great read.

"Joker, you and Trane take the south AMD upstairs exit," Gideon pointed to the wrecked corridors, "Me and Mitchell will take the east and first floor"   
  
"Alright, boss" Joker said, gesturing Trane to move out to the stairs of the building quietly.  
  
Mitchell sighted, grasping his gun. It's not that he didn't want to go with him, it's that he's not in the mood to talk about what happened, and Gideon is going to ask. Sooner or later.  
  
Gideon quietly passed the rubble, opening the door with a creek, lifting his mp if something were to pop up.  
  
"Report if you see any movement" Gideon said into the mic, gesturing Mitchell to follow him.  
He grasped his gun, walking into the room. Nothing but smashed walls and a pool of blood. Dead bodies and Gideon swearing.  
  
"Shit." Gideon leaned to inspect the bodies, "Joker, shoot anyone you see dressed as our cleanup crew"   
  
"Roger" He answered.  
  
"They were probably killed recently" Mitchell commented, glancing at the bodies on the ground, getting an interesting glance from Gideon.  
  
"Yeah. The KTA must've gotten here first" Gideon stood up, "Let's move"   
  
He opened the broken glass door, walking through it quietly.  
  
Mitchell glanced at his back. How long will this go on? He's not going to ask now, this is a mission with objectives and people in danger. There's no feelings in the military.  
  
"Bollocks" Gideon sighted, glancing at Mitchell running up to him to see a few other dead bodies, on the cement like rags, soaking in their own blood, "Their numbers are going to be bigger than we thought"  
  
Mitchell didn't say anything, in thought.  
  
"You're out of your field, Mitchell" Gideon said, in his usual boss tone, "You alright?"  
He should be the one asking that. About the incident. He didn't...  
  
"I'm fine. We should focus on the mission"   
  
"Alright" That was his reply. But Mitchell didn't even knew he care enough to ask, does that mean he was actually willing to talk about it?  
  
They continued down the rubble, away from the shattered windows. It was pretty dark, not to mention covered in dust.   
  
"Just don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission" Gideon said, bending a metal pipe to pass the corridor.  
  
He said this? Don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission?  
  
"She's a good catch, I'll give you that, but keep it professional" The boss said.  
Mitchell frowned. He doesn't know what happened.  
  
"I am not romantically involved with Ilona," Mitchell said, "She's a fellow soldier"  
  
"You mean you and her were just sitting and drinking tea in your quarters locked up the whole night?" Gideon sighted, "Right, right"  
  
How does he know? It wasn't anything, they didn't do anything.  
   
Mitchell got angry, he didn't want Gideon to misunderstand when nothing happened.  
  
"We were-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, loverboy" Gideon said, strictly, passing the corridor. It was empty, no sign of anything.  
  
"I didn't"   
  
"Mitchell, it's your business" He cut him off again. This got annoying.  
  
So he did the only thing he thought was rational.  
  
Mitchell's hand grabbed Gideon's shoulder, pushing him against the wall with almost all strength, making him swear. Harshly, though.  
  
"What the fuck, Mitchell?"  
  
"She insisted on talking, I wasn't in the mood. We drank a couple of beers and she went back,"  
  
Mitchell brought up the explanation, "We didn't do anything. She's just a soldier and nothing more than a friend to me" He went on, as Gideon watched him with a confused expression.  
  
"Ha," He chuckled, "Alright, whatever you say. Now let me go, Mitchell"  
  
Though Mitchell didn't really move his hand away, keeping him against the wall, a few seconds of silence passing.  
  
What was that weird feeling in the back of his head? Guilt? There's nothing really he could say to him.  
  
But he was tempted to do it. He was tempted to kiss him right here just to see his reaction to it.  
"Mitchell, we have a mission" Gideon said, as he lowered his arm, letting him go. "Let's move quickly"  
  
He turned around, walking forward in quiet steps.  
  
Mitchell glanced at the ground, clenching a fist with his hand, walking after him.  
He had a chance and he blew it, knowingly.  
  
No, there is one more try. He just had to be ready for consequences.  
  
"Movement five meters ahead" Mitchell heard Gideon say, crouching behind the wall and reloading his gun. "Let's try to do this quietly" Gideon gestured him to move out first.  
  
Mitchell swiftly passed to another wall, crouching and seeing the two men ahead. They wore the clean up suits, talking about something.  
  
He didn't waste time, taking aim with his silenced mp14. Aiming right at the head he shot the first one, hitting a clear shot, and Gideon got the second one with them both falling on the ground, lifeless.  
  
Mitchell glanced at Gideon running up front, gesturing for him to follow.  
  
"Joker, what's your status?" Gideon asked through the mic.  
  
"All clear. No sign of the cleanup crew, boss"  
  
"Two were downstairs, stay alert"  
  
"Copy that" Joker answered.  
  
The boss passed quietly through the glass, checking for movement. Mitchell followed him, seeing a car up ahead, in the street through the window.  
  
"Mitchell, I need you to check the street for any more of them" An order, he heard it clear. "That's an order, do it quick"  
  
Yet, where's the guilt in the back of his head now?   
  
Mitchell watched his expression turn into a glare, leaning onto his hand.  
  
"We're on a mission, focus" Gideon said, why was he acting so weird?  
  
But he didn't get an answer.  
  
Instead, Mitchell didn't waste another minute. His lips brushed against Gideon's, a completely different feeling, like a shiver ran down his spine. His reaction was somewhat calm, but Gideon's hand pushed him back with glaring eyes, the contact just a few seconds ago made him flinch.  
  
"...what the hell was that, Mitchell?" He asked, watching Mitchell open his mouth to explain or cover it up with a lie, realizing he acted out of instinct.  
  
Gunshots fired.  
  
"Boss, there are snipers outside the building!" Joker yelled through the mic, snapping them both out of their love fest, hearing gunfire outside.  
  
"Alright, move in!" Gideon yelled, reloading his gun. "Let's get in and out of the hospital as quick as possible!"  
  
…Mitchell unlocked his door, walking in and throwing the helmet onto the table.  
  
The last mission was tiresome, and they finally get a break for today.  
  
He glanced down at his arm, checking if everything's in place. Damn thing glitched again, he should go to the lab to fix it later.  
  
He removed his exo suit, placing it in the duffle bag, removing his belt and bomb holster.  
Mitchell stretched, hearing the door open behind him, as he turned around.  
  
Gideon, standing with his arms crossed, a calm expression. He wasn't wearing his suit, just a white t-shirt and black trousers. "You wanted to talk?"  
  
"I did" Mitchell answered, watching him sit down on the chair in front of him, his gaze on Mitchell.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening"  
  
"Irons mentioned you in one of the case files, something about mission 87?" Mitchell asked directly, talking about it earlier with Irons. Joker did mention that too, but that was a long time ago. "He said to ask you directly"  
  
"...right, the mission" Gideon leaned back on the chair. What, was he expecting something different?   
  
"It's an assignment, a private one. Irons wants only us on it-"  
  
Mitchell grabbed the chair's handle, leaning on his hand. What ran through his thoughts was just him. He didn't care about the mission.  
  
He kissed him again. Lips against his, he grasped the chair as Gideon's eyes closed halfway, he tensed his back unconsciously against the chair.  
  
He's letting him do this? Just like that?  
  
Mitchell got aroused, not really thinking straight through this.  
  
This actually was his lips, and his skin.  
  
He didn't last long, pulling away into a glance, a different glance than before.  
  
"...are you trying to start something?" Gideon asked, this time in a serious tone.  
  
Mitchell opened his mouth to say something, but Gideon cut him off by swearing, his hand grabbing his shirt, "You better know what you're doing"  
  
What is he doing?  
  
Just a tug and their lips touched again. This time it was rougher, Gideon pushed his tongue in. His tongue tasted like coffee and he smelled clean from the shower, the small things he noticed.  
Mitchell lifted his hand up to the boss's neck, the non robot one he could feel his skin.  
  
What was there next to a world at war?  
Nothingness in the shape of blinded men shooting guns.  
  
Tongues still intact, he pulled the boss closer to himself by his neck. He kissed good, more passionately.  
  
Mitchell didn't move back, and he had a simple explanation for it - he didn't want to, even for just a second - it's enough.  
  
Fuck.  
  
What ran through Gideon's head? Barely anything - an atlas trainee that Irons dragged in from the military after his son's death, now he's the main team, him, Joker and Mitchell. 


End file.
